Starstruck
by Love Butterfly
Summary: Hannah Montana has a concert in Albuquerque. Miley meets a beautiful blond girl and immediately feels a deep connection between them. I can't believe it... You're one in a million. MileyxSharpay Femslash
1. What's So Great About Hannah Montana?

_Malibu, California_

It was another summer day in Malibu. Clear sky, sun shinning bright, crowded beach and hot, very hot weather. School has just ended the day before so everyone was getting ready to go out to beach and enjoy the sun. Well, everyone except one girl.

"Morning bud!" Robbie Ray greeted his teenage daughter as she came downstairs.

"Morning daddy." Miley replied with a sleepy voice.

"So you all packed and ready to hit the road?" He asked as he handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah." The girl answered with a sigh as she stuck her fork on a pancake and played with it.

"Come on bud. What's with the mood? You sound worse than Uncle Earl when his pet goat got hit by an ice cream truck."

"I just don't get why I have to spend summer with Aunt Gloria in New Mexico! Hannah's last concert is in Albuquerque so why can't I just say a quick hi and then come home right after to spend the rest of summer with Lilly and Oliver?" Miley whined.

"Because your Aunt Gloria is lonely living by herself and she hasn't seen you in years. So she kindly invited her favorite niece to spend some days with her."

"Why can't Jackson go instead of me?" The girl mumbled still poking her breakfast.

"Because you remember what happened last time he visited Aunt Jean and Uncle Jerry."

"Good point. I wouldn't want him in my house either." Miley scrunched her nose at the memory.

"Miles, it's going to be fun. Your aunt is very excited to have you over."

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"It's only a few days bud."

"Why can't just lonely people get cats instead of making their young relatives keep them company?" Miley angrily stabbed the last piece of pancake.

"She's living in a huge house with a pool and loves to take her young relatives shopping to buy them gifts." Robby Ray said casually as he took her empty plate.

"Because it's so much more fun spending time with her lovely niece and cats are stupid! God bless Aunt Gloria, now let's start loading the bus!" Miley said with a huge toothy smile and got up.

"You go get ready and I'll go wake up your lazy brother. That boy is going to make us run out of water if I have to keep using a bucket of it everyday to get him out of bed." Her dad said as he went upstairs.

About an hour later Miley was sitting on the couch with Beary Bear on her lap. She was talking to Lilly on the phone when Jackson came down, bringing his suitcase with him. Robby Ray was right behind him.

"Okay Lils, I gotta go… Yeah, I promise I'll call as soon as I get there… Me too… Bye!" Miley said on the phone.

"You ready to go bud?" Robby Ray asked.

"Yeah Miles. You ready to spend time with Aunt Gloria?" Her brother teased in a baby voice.

"Shut up Jackson!" She said and then held Beary to her face. "We're going to have a great time, aren't we Beary Bo?"

She looked at the bear for a few seconds then dropped her head in defeat. "Ah, who am I kidding?" She stared at the toy again. "You suck at cheering people up, ya know that?" She scolded the stuffed animal and got up.

"Miles, are you sure you wanna take Beary?" Robby Ray asked carefully. He remembers very well what happened last time he tried to tell her she was too old for Beary Bear.

Miley just hugged the toy and gave her father the death glare.

"I mean… I just thought that he might get tired and…" He tried.

The girl intensified her glare, if that was even possible.

"But that was stupid of me. Robby Ray, what were you thinking? Obviously he's going to be just fine." He said quickly and ran out the front door, taking his suitcase with him.

"Come on Beary. Next stop, New Mexico." She sighed and went outside.

* * *

_Albuquerque__, New Mexico_

The Albuquerque mall was crowded today. Now that school was out, this was the hot spot for teenagers to hang out. It was no different for a certain group of East High students. They were sitting at a table near the ice cream stand, enjoying their cold treat.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe Hannah Montana is having a concert here next week! I'm so excited!" Gabriella almost yelled to her friends.

"I know, me too! I can't wait!" Taylor said excitedly, almost dropping her ice cream cone.

"Girls. I don't know what's so great about Hannah Montana." Troy said nonchalantly and kept eating his chocolate ice cream.

"Man, you have to admit she's smoking hot." Chad nudged his friend. That earned him a slap on the arm from Taylor.

"I agree." Sharpay said as she took another lick at her dessert.

Everyone widened their eyes and looked at her, mouths hanging open. Gabriella even blushed a little. Sharpay just looked up from her cherry flavored frozen yoghurt cone and noticed the eyes on her.

"What?" She said confused but then remembered what she had just said. She rolled her eyes. "I said I agree with Troy, you pervs."

"We knew that." Taylor let out an embarrassed laugh. Chad just looked disappointed and Gabriella was still blushing.

"Gabs, don't worry. Nothing wrong with having your mind in the gutter once in a lifetime. We all misunderstood what she said." Troy teased his girlfriend.

"Prude." Sharpay said smiling, joining in on the teasing.

"Stop!" Gabriella was really embarrassed now. Everyone just laughed at her.

"But seriously, why don't you like her Sharpay?" Taylor asked after the laughter stopped.

"I just don't think she's all that." Sharpay shrugged.

"Are you kidding? She has a great voice and…" Gabriella started.

"Her songs are awesome!" Taylor finished for her.

"Wow. Looks like you're both big fans." Troy said kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Are you kidding me? I'd give up a kidney to meet her!" Taylor said.

"I have some backstage passes." Sharpay said casually.

"YOU WHAT?" Both Gabriella and Taylor yelled at the same time, ice cream spilling everywhere. Even people sitting on the other tables jumped at that.

"Geez! Take it down a notch. I have sensitive eardrums." Chad said as he put his hand to his ear.

"Are you joking Sharpay? Because if you are this is so not funny!" Gabriella asked her friend, scooting closer to her as Chad helped his choking girlfriend on the other side of the table.

"Nope. Daddy gave it to me and Ryan. Apparently he knows her manager or something. I also have front row seats."

Sharpay noticed that both girls were looking intently at her, their eyes almost sparkling with excitement.

"Would you guys like to go?" The blonde chuckled and asked them.

"YES!" Gabriella, Taylor and Chad yelled altogether.

"What? I just wanna get an autograph." Chad said as his girlfriend slapped his arm again.

"Troy wants to go too!" Gabriella quickly added.

"I do?" The boy asked looking at the brunette. Gabriella just glared at him. "Of course I do." He smiled.

"Okay then. I'll tell Ryan later. I only have four passes, but I'm sure he still has a couple left."

"Sharpay you're the best!" Taylor squealed.

"Thanks. And by the way, you can keep your kidney. I don't need it." The blonde said as she finished her ice cream.

"I can't believe we're going to meet Hannah Montana! This is the best day of my life!" Gabriella said happily.

"I feel so loved." Troy fake pouted. Gabriella giggled and gave him a quick peck.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. As much as I'd like to stay for this yuck fest and be the fifth wheel, I have to pick Ryan up at his yoga class." She picked up her purse and waved at them. "Tootles."

As Sharpay walked away she could hear her friends chatting.

"We're going to meet Hannah Montana!"

"She's so amazing! I can't wait!"

"Yeah. She's amazing…" Sharpay whispered to herself.

* * *

_Hello!_

_I couldn't help but write this story after seeing that Ashley Tisdale and Miley Cyrus photoshoot. They looked so cute together!_

_I hope I can keep up with two muti-chapters fics at the same time. I hate to start something new without finishing what I'm doing at the moment, but I just had to write this._

_Also, updates might take a little bit longer now because school is back, so I'm going to be very busy. But I promise not to abandon either fic. I might take a while to update, but I will do so. Eventually. Lol_

_Please review!_

_Ps. Fic name might change later. I just couldn't find a perfect title becase I have no idea where this fic is headed. This also means that I'm open to suggestions for the story. For example, would you rather see Sharpay with Miley or Hannah? And so on._

_Love,  
__Nini_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or High School Musical.**


	2. Welcome To New Mexico

_Somewhere in New Mexico_

Hannah had just finished another concert and they were back on the road. Miley took off her blond wig and plopped into the couch in the Hannah Montana tour bus.

"I'm exhausted." The girl said with a big sigh.

"Don't worry bud. Only one more concert and then you can relax." Her father told her, sitting down on a chair and taking off his fake moustache.

"Yeah. You can relax at Aunt Gloria's." Jackson teased her without taking his eyes of his videogame. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw at him, hitting his head.

"I can't believe I sold myself for a shopping spree."

"Miles, it's not like you're going to be stuck with Aunt Gloria the whole time. You can go out and make some friends."

"I already have friends. Friends I was expecting to spend the summer with!" She glared at her father.

"Miley let it go. Stop being such a crybaby." Her brother told her.

"Ya say that cause you're not the one staying at her house." She huffed.

"Exactly." He smiled at her. Jackson loved picking at his baby sister.

"I'm gonna go call Lilly and then go to bed. Night daddy." She got up and headed out to the bedroom.

* * *

_Albuquerque, New Mexico_

"Miley, wake up. We're here." Her father called out.

Miley slowly opened her eyes and asked groggily. "We're home?"

"No, we're in Albuquerque bud. We're gonna check-in at the hotel and then go to Aunt Gloria. Now you better get up and get changed." He said and left the room to give her privacy.

Miley lazily stretched on the bed and picked up her stuffed animal.

"Morning Beary." She kissed the bear's head and then got up to get changed.

After about half an hour she was ready. She left the room and saw that Jackson was still brushing his teeth. She took a seat on the couch and started writing a text message. After a few minutes Robby Ray spoke.

"We're going to get there soon, so you better put on the Hannah wig now."

"Okay daddy." She closed her phone and got up.

The bus stopped in front of the hotel. A few paparazzi were already there, waiting for her arrival. Even though Miley was already used to that, she still hated it.

"Ready bud?"

She just nodded and walked to the door.

As soon as the doors opened she was blinded by camera flashes. She just smiled, posed for a picture or two and walked inside the building. Robby Ray and Jackson right behind her.

After checking-in at the hotel they called a cab and headed out to Aunt Gloria. Miley had showered and changed into her normal clothes. They didn't want the photographers following them to the house since Miley would be staying there.

Miley was amazed as she looked out the car's window. It was apparently a very rich neighborhood and all the houses looked like mansions.

When they got out of the cab her aunt almost squished her in a hug. She was a middle age woman with strawberry blond hair and very preppy clothes. She looked like a wealthy suburban housewife.

"Miley Stewart! What a beautiful young woman you are. Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers! I wish your mother was still alive to see you like this. I bet Robby Ray has a hard time keeping the boys away, huh?" She said with a slight southern accent.

"Hi Aunt Gloria." Miley said as the woman let her go.

"Robby Ray, you still look like the same hillbilly you did the day you married my baby sister! Well, except for that ugly mullet you had back then." She turned to look at Jackson. "And Jackson. I've heard so much about you from your Aunt Jean." She forced a smile.

"Now, let's go inside and have some sweet tea. I wanna hear all about Miley and her hectic life as a pop star. Robby Ray, bring her suitcases."

.oOo.

Sharpay woke up to some noise coming from outside. She lazily turned to look at her alarm clock and noticed she'd have to be up soon anyways so the blonde started to get up, doing a cat like stretch. She put on her pink silk robe and walked to her bathroom.

After about half an hour she came back inside the room with white towel wrapped around her body and hair dripping wet, leaving a trail of small waterdrops on the floor. As soon as she came in the smell of fresh strawberries filled the room. The blonde sat down on her vanity and looked at the calendar beside it. There was a pink heart drawn around today's date. Sharpay just looked at it and smiled.

.oOo.

After a couple of hours Miley and Jackson decided to take a walk around as their father and aunt started talking about the old days back in Tennessee.

"Did you see the size of that pool? It looked like a lake! It even had a tropical waterfall!" Jackson said as they walked inside a coffee shop.

"Oh, so now you wanna stay?"

"I never said I wanted to stay. It still sucks to be you." He joked as they ordered their coffee and pastries.

"Whatever. I'll go get us a table." Miley rolled her eyes and left the counter.

They were sitting at a table near the entrance, sipping their drinks and talking. Miley was looking around the place when she heard the door open. The most beautiful blonde she had ever seen in her life entered the shop.

She had long blond hair and was wearing an outfit that made her doubt if even Hannah was glamorous enough to pull it off. She had her sunglasses on, a big tote hanging from her arm and walked as if she owned the place.

"One small non-fat chai latte and a medium french vanilla cappuccino, one blueberry scone and a chocolate croissant. To go and keep the change." The blonde told the cashier as she handed him a bill.

Miley was dumbstruck for a moment. She was sure her cheeks were a nice shade of pink right now because Jackson was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's hot, isn't she?" Her brother asked with a smirk.

"I, erm... hmm, what?" Miley stumbled with her words as she took her eyes away from the girl.

"You're into her." He was still smirking.

"Stupid brother say what?" Miley said quickly with wide eyes.

"You think she's hot." He said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"No, I don't. I..." She tried to explain as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"Miles, it's okay. I'm cool with it." He sipped his coffee.

"Yo-you are? How long have you...?" She asked surprised to say least. The girl herself hadn't realized she like girls until about one year ago.

"Since your freshman year. I noticed how you looked at the girls in school." He said casually.

When Miley was about to answer they heard a phone ringing. It belonged to the girl she was looking at.

"Hello? ...Yeah, I'll be right there Ryan. I'm just buying coffee... I know, I already ordered... Okay, be there soon. Love ya. Tootles." She turned off her phone.

"There you go Miss." The barista handed her the bag.

"Thank you." She picked it up and turned to leave.

Miley wished she wasn't wearing sunglasses so she could see her eyes. When she passed by them Miley could smell a delicious mix of a fruity scent, strawberries maybe, and vanilla. The blonde left without even looking at her once.

"Miley, we should get going. You have rehearsal and sound check in about an hour." Her brother said, bringing her back to reality.

"Okay. Right. Let's go." She said as she started to get up.

'I wish I could see her again.' She thought as they walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

_Thanks for a lot for your lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I now have a pretty good idea of where this fic is going, but that doesn't mean you guys don't have a say on this anymore. Tell me what you think!_

_Love,  
__Nini_


	3. I Got Nerve! Not!

Miley always liked to stand in the middle of an empty stadium. It was kinda like her pre-concert ritual. Don't get her wrong, she loved the sight of teenagers yelling, jumping and singing along with her. She loved the warmth of it. But when the stadium was empty, when there was no one else there but her and absolute silence, if felt good. It made her feel so small, almost insignificant. It gave her peace. And if she closed her eyes she could almost hear the soothing noise of the crowd shouting words of love for her. She could almost see the bright lights and-

"Sweet nibblets!" She brought her hand to shield her eyes. "Daddy! Ya blinding me here!"

"Sorry Bud! I was just making sure the lights were working fine." Robby Ray yelled back as he popped his head out the control booth. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah. From the top." Miley said once the offending light was focused elsewhere.

Music started playing and she began to move on stage, ready to start her singing and dancing.

_Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Somedays I spend a little extra time in the morning  
Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
_

As Miley sang the lyrics she couldn't help as a certain blonde popped up in her head and how she wished said blonde had noticed her in back the coffee shop. She was having a bad time concentrating and she couldn't figure out why. She's had crushes before, but it wasn't like this. And she didn't even know the girl's name! Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shout.

"Miles, look out!"

Before she could even process what was said to her she felt her foot suddenly hit something, making her body fall forward and hit the floor.

"Bud, you okay?" Her father yelled with concern, running through the rows of chair trying to get to the stage.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl said lifting herself to a sitting position.

"How come you didn't see that box?" Jackson asked coming on stage to aid his sister on getting up. "Only an airhead like you could have tripped on it. It was right there!" He emphasized the last word by pointing towards the object on the corner.

"Shut up Jackson!"

"You sure you're okay? Didn't hurt anything?" The older man asked inspecting her knees.

"Daddy, I'm fine. I just got distracted." She dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay. Make sure you pay more attention now. It could have been worse, you could have fallen off the stage, Bud."

"Man, that would have been awesome! I just wish I had my camera with me." Jackson laughed.

Miley's response was to hit his arm.

"Stop you two! Miles, one more time?"

The girl nodded and turned to walk away.

"Miley the-" Robby Ray tried to warn his daughter but was too late. "…microphone."

The girl had already stepped on the sparkly Swarovski crystal microphone, sending her tumbling back to the ground.

"I'm gonna go get my camera." Jackson said casually as he exited the stage.

Miley just sighed and dropped her head in defeat.

"This is gonna be one heck of a long rehearsal." The girl muttered still sitting on the floor.

.oOo.

"Sharpay!" There was a knock on the door. "Sharpay, hurry up!"

The blonde girl just ignored the noise outside her room and continued to apply her mascara. The banging on the door got louder and louder.

"Sharpay! I'm serious! We're gonna be late! We still have to meet the rest of gang before heading out to the concert and-"

"I'm coming Ryan! Just wait downstairs, I'll be down in a second!" The girl yelled angrily.

Apparently her brother was satisfied enough with her answer, or just too scared to say anything else. Either way, the noise stopped.

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity and smiled. Her make-up was perfect. She then reached for the small round glass bottle with a yellow liquid inside and sprayed it on her neck and once on each wrist.

"Perfect." She said to her image on the mirror and got up. She grabbed her purse on the bed and turned off the lights, leaving the dark room to meet her brother downstairs.

When Ryan, who was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, heard heels clacking on the floor upstairs he let out a sigh and looked up.

"Finally! The guys are going to-" The boy stopped mid-sentence when he got a look at his sister.

She was looking fabulous. From her shiny blond hair and flawless make-up, down to her pink flowy top with crystals and glass stones embroidered on the chest, skin-tight golden leather pants and 5 inch stilettos.

'Sharpay usually dresses up for every occasion, but this certainly had a bit more effort than usual.' Ryan thought.

"What?" His twin sister snapped when she noticed him staring.

"Nothing. You just look great." He smiled.

"When do I not look great Ryan?" She put on her sunglasses and walked past him, heading for door.

"Chance by Chanel." Ryan whispered to himself as he caught a whiff of her sweet perfume. This was Sharpay's favorite. He also loved it.

"Ryan!" His sister yelled from outside the house and he followed as quickly as possible. Ryan knew better than to keep Sharpay waiting.

They stopped by Gabriella's house to meet up with their friends and soon headed out to the stadium.

After driving around the parking lot for what seemed like hours Sharpay finally found a place to park her precious pink convertible. The twins walked to the entrance where Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella were already waiting.

"Man, what was that traffic? It looked like an earthquake evacuation!" Chad said a bit angry.

"No kidding! It looks like the whole city is here." Troy noticed looking around.

"Well, this_ is_ the concert of the year. I mean, it's Hanna Montana!" Taylor said with a huge grin.

"And we are going to meet her!" Gabriella yelped shaking her hands excitedly.

"Oh my God, I know!" Taylor was now mimicking Gabriella. They were both almost jumping of joy.

"Well, we better get in fangirls. The concert starts soon." Ryan laughed. "We're going in through the VIP entrance. C'mon."

"Dude, we're VIPs." Chad said nodding with a silly grin plastered on his face. Everybody just walked away leaving him behind.

As they walked through the halls backstage Gabriella noticed Sharpay was awfully quiet. She was fidgeting with the pass card around her neck. This was so unlike the usually confident blonde she knew. The brunette waited until everyone was at a small distance from them so she could talk to Sharpay privately.

Sharpay jumped a little when she felt a soft hand on her forearm and a whisper on her ear.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yeah. Peachy! Why?" Sharpay was great at hiding her emotions.

"You know you can't fool me." The brunette smiled. "You're never this quiet unless you're either really nervous or something is bothering you. And given the fact that you don't care about Hannah Montana I'll stick with theory number two. So, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing Gabby. I'm just tired."

Gabriella shot her a 'I don't believe you' look.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Fine. I'll let it slip this time. But I'm always here if you wanna talk Pay. You know that, right?" She offered her friend a kind smile.

"I know. Thanks." Sharpay smiled back.

"Yo! Slowpokes! Hurry up!" Chad yelled from the end of the hallway.

"Argh! Can I kill him?" Sharpay said dramatically as Gabriella laughed, linking her arms with Sharpay and walking towards their friends.

Seeing how the show was about to start they decided, after much arguing, puppy dog faces and Chad and Troy having to practically drag their girlfriends with them, that they would watch the concert from their seats and then go back after to meet her.

.oOo.

Miley, already dressed up as Hannah, was finishing up her vocal exercises before she went on stage. The rest of rehearsal was surprisingly okay. She managed not to fall again and keep the mysterious blonde out of her mind. For most of the time at least. It's not like she would ever see her again. She didn't know where she lived, her phone number or even her first name. Heck, they haven't even met.

"Hannah, you're up in 10." A guy from the crew told her, bringing her back to reality.

'Come on Miley. Just do this thing and forget about her! You're probably never going to see her again. It's like that catchy song Lilly put in your iPod. You saw an angel and she was beautiful but you won't see her again and never be with her. Get over it!' She scolded herself.

"You're up now!" The man said again.

Hannah took her position on the small elevator platform. She tugged on the hood of her satin robe with her pink boxing gloves and shook her body to get in the mood.

"You got nerve. C'mon." She told herself as the platform started to go up. She could hear all the fans screaming and she got butterflies in her stomach. She did everytime.

As Hannah started to rise on the dark stage in midst of the smoke the crowd screamed even louder. She couldn't see them because she had her back to the audience. The music started to play and she kept her 'hard boxer' attitude, as her choreographer called it. She started to sing, still facing back.

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day_

The crowd went wild as she turned around and slowly made her way to the front of the stage. Hannah still had her hood on, so you could barely see her face.

_Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth taking  
And I think that I can show you_

At this moment all the stage lights came on and Hannah shook her head, letting the hood drop and her luscious fake blond hair fall down her back. Her energy was amazing and she was singing louder, jumping and dancing. She started swaying sideways, gloved hands in fight position, the usual 'I Got Nerve' choreography. The girl couldn't really see anything because of the bright lights but she was pumped. Hannah Montana always gave her best.

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad_

Her eyes got used to the light and she looked over at the crowd.

_Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I-_

She froze when she looked at the very front row. Her voice went dead and all that could be heard was the instrumental background. Her eyes were open wide and she was staring at the one person she couldn't get out of her head the whole day. There she was, her blond angel, looking at her.

Robby Ray started to panic on the right wing of the stage. Hannah was frozen staring intently at the audience. 'Sweet nibblets! Not again.' He thought remembering the whole National Anthem disaster.

"I got nerve!" Her father whisper yelled.

"How could she forget _that_ part?" Jackson said to himself backstage. "It's the title of the friggin' song!"

Everybody was confused at this point. Nobody knew what Hannah was doing.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked Troy because Chad was too busy drooling and staring at the girl on stage.

"It looks likes she's staring at us!" Gabriella whispered.

"I know! Hannah Montana is looking at us!" Taylor whispered back excitedly.

Hannah saw Sharpay staring back at her and couldn't move. All she could see was the blonde and all she could hear was her own heart beating. _Fast_.

"Hannah!" Robby Ray yelled loud enough for her to hear this time.

This brought the girl back to her senses. She looked around like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know what to do and Oliver's fruit fly idea was very appealing right now. Thankfully a better idea popped in her mind before that.

"Now let me hear you guys! I got nerve! I got, I got!" She told the crowd and she was relieved to see them going along with it.

She finished the song successfully and the rest of the concert went rather smoothly. She put even more effort into it because of the girl she was crushing on. She wanted to be great for her blond girl and she wanted to impress her more than anything.

It was now time for the last song.

"Okay guys, you were an amazing audience. Albuquerque, you rock!" Hannah yelled and the crow went crazy again. "I'm gonna sing one last song. This is one of my favorites. I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special. You're one in a million." She looked at the blonde as she said that, big smile and eyes full of emotion.

She poured her heart in the song. And it didn't go unnoticed.

'She's never sung with so much emotion before…' Robby Ray thought happily when the song ended. He wondered if his baby girl was crushing on another guy. He thought maybe he should ask her later.

After Hannah thanked the audience she rushed to her dressing room to find Jackson. She needed his help. She slammed the door open and let out a breath of relief to see him sitting there.

"I need your help!" She shouted.

"Whoa! Calm down Miles. First you tell me what was that at the beginning. Did you really forget the title of your own song? One that you sing _a lot_." He teased.

"No! That's what I need your help with!"

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Listen, remember that girl we saw at the coffee shop today?" She started a bit embarrassed. She never talks to her brother about things like this.

"Blonde one?"

"Yes! Her!"

"The hot one with the attitude, right?" He pretends to be trying hard to remember.

"Yes!"

"The one you want to get down and dirty with?"

"Yeah! I-…" She stopped to realize what she had just admitted to. "Pervert say what?"

"Oh you know you want to Miles." Jackson couldn't stop laughing and Miley just blushed. He really loved picking on her. "Okay, I know the girl. What about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her!" Miley dropped on the couch. "That's why I've been so distracted today."

"Are you serious?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Miley just glared at him. Almost daring her brother to joke about it. His smirk immediately faded.

"Wow. You've got it bad."

"Ya think?" She glared at him.

"And what does it have to do with your screw up in the first song today?" Jackson asked a bit confused.

"Jackson, she's here! I saw her on the audience. Front row. That's why I froze!" Miley buried her face in her hands.

"She was here?" He was surprised too.

"Yes! And that's why I need your help! I need you to run outside and find her! I can't have her popping up in my mind every second of my day and not even know her name."

"So you want me to go outside and look for her then bring her here?" Jackson asked trying to process the task in his mind.

Miley nodded.

"So you can talk to her! I get it!" He said as if a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Boy, you _are _slow!" The girl said with her thick southern accent.

"But Miles, there are thousands of people out there! How am I supposed to find her?"

There was a knock on the door. It was probably the fans that wanted to meet her.

"I don't know! Just do it, please. As much as I hate to admit it, I need you Jackson." Miley pleaded as the door opened.

"Ready Bud?" Robby Ray asked as he stood in front of the fans.

"Sure Daddy." She turned to her brother. "Jackson, go! Run!"

"I don't think so Miles." He said with wide eyes.

Her blood started to boil with anger, but before she could yell at him he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face the door.

"Found her." He said.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the girl she couldn't stop thinking about standing behind her father, among some other kids.

* * *

_  
Yay! Finally!_

_I hope this huge chapter, which is almost three times the size of my usual ones, makes up for my lack of updates. And the sweet time I took on writing this one. lol_

_I also hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise I won't take as long to update again. In fact, if I get a lot of reviews I'll update twice as fast, so the ball is on your court. I know it's kinda like blackmail but oh well! We're all friends here. You give me a review and I'll give you the rest of the story. Haha. :)  
_

_Anyway! Extra brownie points for who guesses the catchy song Miley was talking about. I think it's pretty obvious, but still! Guess away! :P_

XoXo,  
Nini

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Hannah Montana or the songs 'Rockstar' and 'I Got Nerve'. I do own a Swarovski crystals microphone and a bottle of Chance by Chanel though. But they're in my room and they have nothing to do with the story so no, I don't own anything but the plot and the nameless crew guy. I'm just gonna shut up now. Review!  
**


	4. Wrinkly Dog Say What?

Miley always liked butterflies.

Or at least she used to, up until this moment. Because right now all she wanted was to kill those petulant little butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach. In reality she knew there weren't really a bunch of insects of the order Lepidoptera having a party inside her body, but it sure felt like it to teenage girl as she stared at a beautiful blonde figure standing amidst other momentarily irrelevant ones.

She was lost in her eyes again. Her older brother seemed to notice and tried to get her mind back to planet Earth. An elbow hit to her side seemed to do the trick.

"Uh, what?" She said confused and still coming back from her daze.

"The _fans_." Jackson smiled awkwardly, stressing the word _fans_.

"Oh, right!" She shook her head as an attempt to get her brain to work again. "Hi! I'm Hannah Montana. Nice to meet y'all." She smiled sweetly at the group.

Two girls shrieked at that and Hannah raised an eyebrow. She'd never get used to obsessed fans.

"I'll be right outside if any of you need me." Robby Ray said and left the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

Hannah tore her eyes away from the blonde and studied the others for a second. The dark skinned girl and a latina looking girl were the ones that shrieked. They were accompanied by a very handsome boy with piercing blue eyes and one with bushy hair that was giving her an almost predatory look. It gave her the creeps, really. There was also a third boy. He looked a lot like her dream girl, but with blue eyes instead of her gorgeous chocolaty brown ones.

"So, what are your names?" Hannah decided to start the conversation.

"I'm Chad Danforth." The boy with bushy hair said seductively as he jumped forward and took her hand, kissing it.

Before she could retreat her hand or give any sign of how uncomfortable she was feeling right now, the dark skinned girl slapped the back of his head and turned to her.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend. I swear he can act like a socially apt human being sometimes." She glared at the boy. "I'm Taylor McKessie and I'm a huge fan!"

"Thanks… Taylor."

"Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Troy Bolton." The latina said referring to the brunette boy.

"I'm Ryan Evans and it's a pleasure to meet you." The blond boy offered her a hand which she shook politely.

Hannah then turned to the blond girl only to notice she was looking away from her. Realizing she wasn't paying attention at the prior conversation she stepped in.

"And you are?" She tried to be as sweet as she could.

The blonde turned to look at her and answered in the snottiest way possible.

"Sharpay Evans."

'So that's her name. _Sharpay_.' Hannah thought with a smile. It shouldn't come as a surprise that the girl would have such a unique name. The word that used to conjure the image of a drooling dog to her mind would now be replaced. The sound of it would now be associated with the image of the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. 'So beautiful.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sharpay." The younger girl shrieked to herself as she spoke the name for the first time. 'I could get used to saying this.' She thought and smiled that million-watt smile that was so uniquely Miley.

Sharpay just shrugged it off and looked away.

The other girl felt crushed. The evident hurt in her face didn't go unnoticed by her older brother.

"So, you guys really like Hannah's music, huh?" The Stewart boy tried to get the conversation going again.

"Gabriella and I are like her number one fans!" Taylor said excitedly.

"We know every one of your songs by heart!" Gabriella joined in just as excited as her friend.

"Is that right?" Hannah tried to hide her feelings as she turned to the girls and attempted a smile.

Both girls nodded frantically, which brought a genuine smile to her lips. Despite Sharpay being a _tad_ less than nice to her she still had a duty with her fans.

"Alright. Which one is your favorite?"

"Bigger Than Us!" Gabriella almost shouted.

"Oh, that's a good one." Hannah really liked that one too.

"You know, Gabs here can rock that song." Troy said as he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Troy, stop!" The brunette said blushing.

"No, it's true. She's great!" Taylor encouraged her friend.

"Alright, let's hear it!"

"What? Hannah, no! I'm really not that great." The latina said embarrassed.

"Your friends seem to disagree." Hannah smiled as they nodded. "C'mon, I wanna hear it."

Gabriella didn't really think she was a great singer but it was her chance to sing to her idol and honestly, how many girls could say they sang to Hannah Montana?

Her friends started cheering her on and even Hannah joined in on the pleading. She was having fun, which almost made her forget about the angry looking blonde standing on the corner.

"Okay, fine!" Gabriella finally gave in and they all stopped talking as she was getting ready to sing.

_I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in_

The girl started to sing sheepishly, but her voice was still beautiful. As she was going to start the second verse a voice interrupted her.

_Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all the colors of a rainbow  
I know_

Hannah had started to sing and Gabriella couldn't believe it. It was her dream coming true. She just opened up the biggest smile and joined her again for the chorus.

_We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe in something  
Bigger than just us_

Gabriella was now completely relaxed and sang happily with the popstar.

_We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us_

They both finished and everybody clapped and whistled their approval. All except Sharpay, who couldn't look any angrier.

"Gabriella, you have a great voice." Hannah said smiling.

"Go Gabs!" Troy kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Girl, you totally rocked!" Taylor complimented her friend.

They were having the best time, laughing and joking and just chatting. But as Hannah looked over at Sharpay she couldn't help but to approach the girl. She still wanted to get close to her.

"Hey." She said mustering the brightest smile she could.

Sharpay barely acknowledged her and looked back at her friends.

"You don't seem as excited as your friends over there to be here." The younger girl tried again. "Am I that boring?" She asked as a joke, but deep down there was some truth to it. She was terrified Sharpay wouldn't like her.

"I just don't get starstruck that easily." Sharpay nonchalantly.

"Oh that's good. It's nice when people treat us just like norm-" She started but got her sentence cut short by the other girl.

"Only when they are worthy of getting starstruck for." She said with a snotty smirk.

"Wrinkly dog say what?" Hannah said loudly. She couldn't believe her ears. She had been nothing but nice to this girl and she was still being this spiteful person to her.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to pay attention at both of them. Sharpay seemed shocked.

"What did you just call me?" She said dangerously low.

Before Hannah could answer her Ryan popped up in front of her.

"It's actually Sharpay with and A and a Y, not with and E and I like the dog breed and-" He started.

"Shut up Ryan!" Sharpay meanly told her twin. He stop talking immediately and sheepishly step aside.

"Don't tell him to shut up. He was trying to defend you, which by the way I don't know why anyone would want to. You're just a horrible person! I have been nothing but nice to you and you're still treating me like crap!" Hannah wasn't even thinking about what was coming out of her mouth anymore, it was just frustration speaking now.

"Oh boo-hoo. Cry me a river, Popstar." Sharpay spat back.

Everybody was in complete silence. They were too shocked to say anything at all. But as the tension between the two grew Jackson decided to try and break the ice.

"So! Who wants an autographed picture of Hannah Montana?" He attempted.

"I'm out of here. Ryan, come on!" Sharpay said and turned her back to leave. Her poise was still intact as she left the room with her head held high.

Ryan just looked at Hannah and muttered an apology, following his sister.

"I think we should get going too." Troy said.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Hannah. It was the best night ever." Taylor agreed as she took her boyfriend by the hand.

"I love you Hannah!" Chad yelled as Taylor dragged him out of there.

"Gabs?" Troy asked confused when he pulled her by the hand but found her reluctant to move.

"I'll be right there." She smiled at him. He nodded and left too.

Hannah was just looking astonished. She was trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Gabriella spoke cautiously, not quite finding the right words.

"Hannah, I… She just… Sharpay isn't like that."

"It's okay. I get it."

"No, listen. I know it's hard to believe but she really is a nice girl. I don't know what happened tonight, but I'm really sorry. I haven't been friends with her for long but I know that's not the person she is. She used to be, but she's changed now. I know so. She' a really sweet girl once you get to know her."

Hannah smiled sadly at the brunette. "You're a really good friend."

"I just don't like when people think the worst of her. She's not like that. I swear she isn't." Gabriella pleaded. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Thanks. I hope to see y'all again next time I'm here."

Gabriella just nodded with a smile. She then said goodbye and left to join her friends. Jackson closed the door and turned to look at his sister.

"Miles…"

"I just wanna be alone for a bit Jackson. Please." She said in a teary voice as she curled up in the couch.

Her brother nodded in understanding and walked outside, leaving a sobbing girl alone.

_We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe in something  
Bigger than just us_

_

* * *

  
_

_Hello everyone! As I promised, I didn't take as long to update as I did last time. I just finished writing this in bed, cause I'm sick with a stupid cold! I've been in bed all day so I thought I might do something useful with my time in this confinement. lol_

_I hope you liked it! And what do you want next? The next chapter of this story, an update on Into The Woods or a new oneshot? It's your call. Lemme know and please, please, please review!_

_Love,  
Nini_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just a 17 year old trapped in her bed because of a cold. The only thing I own right now is the phlegm in my respiratory tract. I know it sounds disgusting but at least I didn't say snot. Ops! **


	5. The Last Time I Freaked Out

A couple days have passed since Hannah Montana's concert. Robby Ray and Jackson had already headed back to Malibu, thus leaving the sulking brunette all alone with her aunt.

Robby Ray did notice his baby girl was a bit more down than usual, but Jackson assured him she was just bummed about not being able to hang out with Lily and Oliver. For a moment there he even considered letting her out of her misery and cutting this visit short, but then he'd have to deal with an angry Aunt Gloria and that didn't sound very appealing. Besides, it would be good for the girl to get to know her mother's sister better. They sure would have a lot to talk about. So with Gloria and Robby Ray still clueless to the brunette's real reason for the sulking, the Stewart men went back home.

Miley hasn't as much as left the house since she got there. All she did was watch tv, play children's tunes on her guitar, because all the girl could play when she was either extremely bored or bummed were silly songs like 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', and mope. A lot. And that's no way for a teenage girl to spend her summer, really. She just wished time would fly by and she could go back home already.

"Aunt Gloria, where should I put the mail?" Miley yelled as she walked inside the house on this sunny morning. The mailbox was the farthest away from the house she's being since the concert.

"I'm in the living room, honey. You can bring it here." Her aunt yelled back from the other side of the house.

As Miley carried the catalogs and envelops to the living room she couldn't help but notice the Victoria's Secret catalog in the midst of the mail.

'Okay, I so did not need to see this in Aunt Gloria's mail.' She thought as she widened her eyes and made a 'yuck' face.

As she got to the living room she saw her aunt was sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"I got it, sweetie. Thank you." She said as she took the mail from Miley's hands.

Miley just sat down on the couch and looked outside the window. The girl was really bored. She had only been there for two days, hasn't met anyone her age yet and there was nothing to do around the house. That and the fact she was still heartbroken about what happened in the dressing room.

"Oh dear! This is certainly not mine." Her aunt laughed as she held up the Victoria's Secret catalog. "The mailman must have mixed up the house numbers. I'll take it next door later."

"I can take it Aunt Gloria." Miley jumped at the opportunity to get out of the house and do something. Well, taking the mail next door doesn't exactly qualify as fun, but it was something to do nonetheless.

"No need darling. I'll do it later." She smiled at her niece.

"It's no problem, really." The brunette smiled back and took the catalog from her aunt.

"Okay then, sweet pea. It's right next door, the house on the right." Gloria chuckled at the girl's eagerness. She was happy to see her niece actually excited about something. Truth be told, she was feeling a bit guilty for keeping the girl in Albuquerque for the summer, no matter how much Robby Ray insisted the girl was more than happy to do so.

"Okay! Be right back." Miley gave her a toothy smile and turned to leave.

The girl got out of the house and started to walk towards the next one on the right. It was a huge white house. It was way bigger than her aunt's, which would already qualify as a mansion in Miley's opinion. As the girl walked past the fancy gates and continued on the long path to the front door she couldn't help but notice the beautiful fountain in middle of the courtyard.

Miley went up the stairs on the front porch and looked for the doorbell. She rang it and turned around to look at the garden as she waited.

The doors opened a few moments later and Miley started speaking with a very friendly voice as she turned around.

"Hi. I live right next door and this was in my mail. I think this belongs to…" She abruptly paused when she looked at the person who answered the door.

'Sweet niblets...' was the only thought that passed through her mind before it shut down for a minute or so.

The same blonde that she couldn't stop thinking about since she came to this city stood before her.

'This cannot be happening. It's too good to be true! I mean, what are the odds?' Her cheeks immediately turned pink as she stumbled with her words, resulting in a not so attractive stuttering.

"T-This was… To my… And I… Hi." She had the goofiest smile on her face as she pretty much sighed the last word.

"Hi." Sharpay said with a raised eyebrow.

'Say something you doughnut! Don't just stand here smiling! Anything! Just open your mouth and let the words come out.' Miley scolded herself.

"We're neighbors." The brunette said with a smile. 'Dork!'

"I figured that much."

"Right, cause I already said that. So, do you live here? Well obviously you do, that was a dumb question." Miley said nervously. "Oh, and we've never met. Even if I may look or sound familiar this is the first time we're seeing each other. Really. Believe me, I'd have remembered you." Miley widened her eyes and cursed herself mentally. "Not in the freakish stalker kinda way, I..." She blushed even harder.

Sharpay just smirked at her. She couldn't help but find the girl adorable. 'Especially when she is stumbling with her words.' The blonde thought, a little surprised that she'd find such a strong southern accent cute on someone. But on her, it just added to the overall cuteness.

"I'm just gonna shut up." Miley said embarrassed.

"I'm Sharpay Evans." The blonde offered a smile.

"Miley. Stewart."

"Miley. That's a… different name." She chuckled. 'Pretty.'

"Oh, like yours isn't?" Miley said with her thick southern accent.

"Fair enough." Sharpay said with a giggle.

Miley just smiled dreamily at that. 'Such a cute laugh.'

"So Miley, how come I've never seen you around?" The blonde pondered.

"I actually live in Malibu. I'm just here for a few days."

"Oh." Sharpay's smile faded.

'Does she look disappointed or is it just wishful thinking?' Miley thought, deciding the later was more likely.

"So what are doing here in Albuquerque?"

"I'm just visiting a relative. My daddy kinda forced me come." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Don't like the relative you're staying with?" The blonde asked with sympathy.

"Aunt Gloria is nice. It's just boring because she lives alone."

"Shar! Troy is on the phone for you!" Someone yelled from inside the house.

"Tell him I'm busy and I'll call back later!" The blonde yelled back.

Miley smiled. Sharpay was ignoring this Troy person to keep talking to her. But a few seconds later the person yelled again.

"He said it's kinda urgent!"

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. My aunt is probably wondering where I am. I better go too." Miley said to make Sharpay feel a bit better.

"Okay…" Sharpay looked at Miley with an apologetic smile.

"Bye." Miley smiled and then turned to leave. She wanted to ask the blonde if she could see her again, but decided against it, not wanting to freak her out more than she already have.

"Miley…" The blonde called.

Miley quickly turned around. 'Maybe she's not that freaked out.'

"Yes?"

"My mail." Sharpay smirked at her.

"Oh, right. Here." Miley blushed as she handed her the catalog. She had totally forgotten about it.

"And… Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." Miley gave her a big toothy smile and then turned to walk back to her aunt's house.

"Shar!" The person called again from inside the house.

"I'm coming Ryan! Stop yelling!" The blond yelled angrily and went inside.

"Who was that?" Her brother curiously asked as he handed her the phone.

"None of your business." She winked and snatched the phone from his hands.

"Meanie..." Ryan pouted and muttered as he walked back to his room.

Back outside the house Miley was slowly making her way back to Aunt Gloria's house. She had the biggest smile on her face for a minute but then the conversation came flooding back in her head. Her smile fell and she buried her face in her hands.

"Sweet nibblets! Ya sounded like a retard! I... Uh… Uhm… Duh!" She mocked herself doing her best imitation of Ed, the hyena from The Lion King.

She sighed and kept walking.

"I can't believe this." The brunette scolded herself. "But it's okay, you'll have another chance to make up for it. Right now I just wanna forget that-" The brunette started but was interrupted by her phone ringing.

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me_

"Are ya kidding me?" Miley yelled looking up to the sky.

She huffed and answered the phone, stopping the ringing.

"Yeah, Lily? What? No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just-" She kept talking as she got inside the house.

**  
to be continued.**

* * *

_  
Hello!_

_So yeah, I finally decided to update this story. Sorry about taking so long, but it's because I __(insert lame excuse here)__. lol_

_Seriously, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long. But thank you for keeping reviewing and adding it to your favorite! That's what keep me going, just so you know._

_Now, I plan to update 'Into The Wood's next, but I have like this major fic idea in my head that I just need to do. Not sure about the pairing yet. Maybe Gabriella x Sharpay (otp! yay!), or maybe a Demi x Selena (I've been wanting to write one of those), Galinda x Elphaba (I just love those two and the concept would be perfect for them), Mitchie x Tess (cute cute cute!) or another pairing I like! I was thinking about writing a Troypay too but I'm kinda afraid I'll suck at that. The love the pairing so much I don't wanna mess up. lol _

_Anyway, I don't know which one will happen first. So check back soon! Not sure exactly how soon, but I'll let you in a little secret. It's been scientifically proved that a lot of reviews help authors update faster. I'm sure you know exactly what to do with that information.  
_

_Please, please, please__** review**__!_

_Lots of love,  
Nini_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own High School Musical or Hannah Montana. Nor do I own the song 'See You Again'. But like, seriously, do people actually think we might own this stuff? lol**  
_


	6. Guys Would Say You're Gorgeous

It was another typical summer day in Albuquerque; the hot early afternoon sun made the weather perfect for a dip in the pool. Children laughter and splash sounds could be heard thru ought the affluent neighborhood.

However, the only sound coming from Aunt Gloria's backyard was that of a poolside artificial waterfall.

Apparently one Miley Stewart had a slightly different idea on how to spend the day. She was laying on a comfy recliner by the pool with her sunhat on and a glass of pink lemonade by her side, only small traces of what used to be ice cubes remained floating on the clear pink liquid. She sighed as she lazily flipped through the pages of a magazine on her lap, although she was paying no attention to it at all. It could be a Knitting Weekly for all she knew. It didn't matter, though.

She was too bored to care.

The brunette suddenly stopped flipping the glossy pages and let out a loud grunt as she let her head hit the back of the chair.

"Why hasn't she come by yet?!" She asked no one in particular as she looked up.

Of course by "she" the girl meant the cute blonde that lived next door. It's been ages since Miley delivered that catalog and said blonde implied she'd like to spend time with the brunette. Okay, actually it's been more like 27 hours, not that Miley is counting or anything, but still. The girl was not known for her ever lasting patience.

She let her eyes fall back to the random magazine, but her mind was far too busy with other thoughts to pay attention to it.

'Did she even mean it?' She wondered. 'She sounded sincere. But then maybe she was just pretending. I mean, it was a little odd how nice she was to me considering how rude she was to Hannah. Hmm… But then again, why would she go through the trouble of acting nice to me if she apparently doesn't care what people think of her? I mean, the girl had no problem speaking out her mind after the concert. Maybe she changed her mind and decided I'm not worthy of her time. Sounds like something the concert Sharpay would do… Or maybe she had an accident! That would explain it! Maybe she fell down the stairs and twisted her ankle! And now she's on bed rest and that's why I haven't heard from her. She can't call me because I didn't give her my number…' Miley's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice coming from above her shoulders.

"How to make him see stars…"

"Sweet nibb-" The brunette half cursed and jumped slightly. She hadn't even noticed the person approach her. She placed her hand on her chest and took rapid shallow breaths. Miley looked up to see a smiling Sharpay hovering from behind her.

'She's here! She really did want to hang out with me!' She thought happily as her heart rate went back to normal. 'Oh, wait. She said something. What did she say? Something something something stars… Yeah, that was it.' She decided proudly, but then realized it made no sense at all. She'd have to ask Sharpay.

"Erm, what?" Miley so eloquently asked.

Sharpay just giggled and pointed to the magazine on the younger girl's lap. "Nice afternoon reading."

Miley quickly looked down at her lap and all color drained from her face as she read the title of the article she was supposedly reading.

_How to make him see stars: Five__ tricks that will blow his mind in the bedroom._

She wanted to die right there.

"I-I-I-I… Crap, I… I wasn't reading that! I-It was just there. I wasn't…" Her face went from ghostly white to strawberry red in a second as she tried (and failed) to explain.

By this time Sharpay couldn't hold her laughter anymore. The look of horror in the brunette's face was too much.

Miley decided to change the subject before she actually died of embarrassment.

"I, erm, I didn't hear you. H-How did you get here?"

"Your aunt let me in. She seems nice."

"She is." She smiled back at the blonde as the blush was slowing fading. "So, Sharpay, what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate it, I do! A lot! What I mean is-" Miley babbled.

"Did I come here just to give you a heart attack and then watch you squirm?" She asked smugly. Miley nodded. "No, that was just a bonus. I actually came here to ask if you maybe wanted to go to the mall with me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd love to!" The brunette gave her a big toothy smile.

"Cool! Then let's go."

"Wait, should I go change?" Miley asked as she pointed to her bright colored loose top and white shorts combination. It would be okay back in Malibu but she wasn't sure about the fashion here.

"No. You look perfect. Very Malibu chic. And I love your necklace, now come on." She said as she hooked her arm with Miley's and led her back to the house. "That is, if you are done with your reading."

"I wasn't reading it!" Miley whined, still embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm sure your boyfriend back in California will appreciate the research." She teased.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Miley said quickly. "No boys in my life. Completely single. No guy at all. Free as a bird! Here for the take." She rambled, sounding almost desperate.

Sharpay quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna shut up now…" It was common knowledge that Miley Stewart had a tendency to stick her foot in her mouth. Sharpay was bound to pick up on that after a couple hours spent with the younger girl.

"It's okay." Sharpay smiled.

"I, erm, what about you? I'm sure you have a boyfriend, you're gorgeous." Miley's eyes went wide as she realized what she had said. "I mean… Guys would say you're gorgeous. Guys! Because you are good looking. Now girls! Girls can think you're good looking. You see, I'm a girl. And as a girl, I think you have nice genes and-" She rambled while making exaggerated hand gestures.

"Thank you, Miley. You're _good looking _too." Sharpay interrupted and emphasized good looking as she tried not to laugh at Miley again. She decided the girl was just too adorable but she thought she's been through enough embarrassment already. "And no, I don't have boyfriend. I'm also here for the take." She said jokingly. 'Okay, last one. Now I'll stop.'

Miley sighed as they reached the front door. 'Dang flabbit! She must think I'm a freak now.'

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I know you're just nervous about making a new friend. It's okay." She assured the girl when she noticed her frustration.

"Thanks. I get kinda shy around new people." She offered a smile. 'Liar. Well, at least she doesn't think I'm a disgusting freak. She's nice. And it makes me think back to the Hannah concert again. It's like she's a totally different person.'

Miley stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Sharpay's car, which was parked in front of her aunt's house. The blonde, oblivious to Miley's abrupt stop, unlocked it and went around to the driver's side.

"Are you serious?" The brunette asked, a little shocked.

"What?" Sharpay stop her motions to get inside and stood there holding the door open.

"This is…" Miley pointed to the flashy vehicle.

"My car." Sharpay completed the sentence for her.

"It's… It's bright pink!" The younger girl said as if pointing out something the blonde wasn't aware of.

Sharpay just laughed. She was used to it. "Yes."

"And it has what I'm guessing are your initials on it." She referred to the white cursive SE painted on the hood.

"Yes."

"And it's pink!" Miley said once again with her strong accent.

"We already covered that. Now get in." Sharpay said finally moving and sitting down on the driver's seat.

"It's an oversized Barbie car!" Apparently she wasn't done yet.

"Is not." The older girl protested as she closed the door.

Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe it is. Whatever. Get in Ms. Observant."

Miley did as she was told and buckled up. She smiled at the blonde. "It suits you."

"Thanks." Sharpay giggled as she started the car.

They drove for a couple minutes in silence. Miley was taking everything in, the streets, the trees, the people, the buildings. She was happy to be out of the house.

"So, you go to school in Malibu, right?" Sharpay asked as they stopped on a red light.

"Yeah." Miley said a little absent minded as she made kissy faces to the puppy leaning on the window of the car beside them.

"Do you like it there? What is it like?" She smiled to herself as she noticed Miley playing with the puppy.

"Yeah. Just like any other high school I guess. My best friends Lily and Oliver go there too, so it's cool." She said as she turned back to look at Sharpay. They had started moving again.

"And… Have you decided which college you're going to?" Sharpay asked hopefully. This was where she wanted to go with this school talk.

A big part of Sharpay wanted to hear Miley say she'd be going to a college near her. Of course, Sharpay already had hers picked out since she was in elementary school. Maybe luck would be on her side for once and she'd still have a friend in Miley after the brief time the brunette was staying in Albuquerque. 'You hear that, Sharpay? Friend.' Her conscience reminded her.

Then the smaller part of her was feeling ashamed that she was getting so attached to this girl she barely knew. But the blonde couldn't help it. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Miley and have the girl be a constant in her life. That part was kinda freaking her out.

"Not yet… I'm a… I'm still a junior." Miley answered a bit uncertain. She knew how some senior girls hated hanging out with the younger ones.

"Oh. So you're what? 16?" Sharpay asked as they turned the corner of a busy street.

"Uh Huh." Miley nodded.

"I see. I'm a year older than you. I'm a senior now." She smiled.

"That's nice." The brunette smiled back. It seemed like Sharpay wasn't one of those girls. "Have you decided which college you're going to?"

"My first choice is Juilliard. But I have some backup schools too. I honestly don't think I need it but my school advisor managed to convince my parents it would be a good idea." She rolled her eyes.

"Wow!" Miley was amazed. She remembered she wasn't half this confident when she decided to get into the show business.

"I want to be a Broadway star." Sharpay said decidedly.

"That's big. You must be good."

"I'm the president of the drama club. And I was the lead in _every_ school production. Well, except for last year's winter musical. But that's okay. I became good friends with Gabriella, the girl who got my part. Kinda changed my life in a way. Sounds cheesy, I know. But it's a long story." She giggled.

Miley noticed Sharpay was really proud of her achievements. Almost a bit too cocky, but then again, she shouldn't be the one judging. Hello? Popstar with a big ego.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Miley beamed. She remembered that Gabriella girl was good, but she wanted to hear Sharpay sing. She bet she sounded amazing.

"Someday, if you're lucky." The blonde winked at her. The younger girl smiled.

After about five more minutes of small talk Sharpay asked if it was okay to turn on the radio. She thought she should let the younger girl have a break from her million questions. Miley just nodded.

_Let's get crazy_  
_Get up and dance_  
_Take a swing, do your thing_  
_If we're taking a chance_

Sharpay quickly turned the radio off again. She had a blank expression on her face as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

Miley couldn't not ask. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but she had to hear it again. "Do you not like Hannah Montana?"

Sharpay didn't answer right away and Miley slumped in the leather seat.

"She's… I just can't stand to listen to her song." Sharpay finally answered in a small voice.

Miley's heart broke a little more.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Helloooooo!

So I got a couple reviews right after my Author's Note update saying they still wanted to read it and that kind of made me so happy I just had to try and rewrite my lost chapters. So before bedtime I fixed myself a bowl of my Hannah Montana cereal (omg! I LOVE those crunchy chocolate stars!) to help, sat down in front of my laptop and waited for the inspiration fairy to visit. LOL

I kinda remembered what I had written before but I couldn't remember all the details to save my life. But I kept on going until WAY past bedtime. By the time I was finished I was so tired I fell asleep right away. :P

Anyway! I did it! Yay! Oh, and did you guys notice the chapter was more polished this time? That's because I finally got myself a beta reader! Whee! Go Stessa! Thank you so, so much for agreeing to be my beta! I couldn't ask for a better one! *HUG*

And I kinda dealt with my ENTER problem. My friends suggest I use the onscreen keyboard once and then copy and paste for the rest of the fic. It worked! I felt kinda dumb when he pointed out such a simple solution. Haha. It is still a bit annoying, but it beats doing all that clicking to skip lines. XD

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Your reviews are what keeps me writing!

XoXo,  
Nini


End file.
